So The Hybrid fell in Love with the Demigod
by twilightfanjm
Summary: Renesmee never thought that she could love any one other than Jacob. However, when her parents force her to go to New York she begins to question what she thought was set in stone. What happens when she meets and begins to fall for a certain demigod?
1. Prologue

_**Prologue:**_

_I never thought that this would happen. I never thought that I could love anyone but Jacob. That all changed the day that my parents sent me to live to live in New York. That all changed the day that I met Percy Jackson. That all changed as I fell in love with him. That all changed the day I found out that I was pregnant with his child._

_I'm Renesmee Cullen and this is my story._

**Please Review**


	2. Forced To Leave

**Thank you everyone who has reviewed, followed or favorited this. You inspire me to keep writing**

**Forced To Leave**  
It all began the day that I was forced to go to New York.

Jacob had just died a few months ago while fighting a vampire. I was in a deep depression that no one was able to understand. He was my best friend,boyfriend, soulmate, he was my everything. He was my imprintor, and I was his was the one that I was meant to be with for the rest of my life.  
I sat there crying my eyes out for millionth time when my parents came in my room.  
"Nessie, sweetie we need to talk"mom said.  
"About what?" I asked.  
"Your mother and I have been talking for awhile. We believe that the best thing for you is for you to leave Forks for a little while" dad said.  
"Why? what do you mean? You can't make me leave" I said.  
"Actually, yes we can. We are your parents and we know what is best for you. It's been six months, six months and you have shown no improvement whatsoever" mom said.  
"It's better for you to go somewhere where you are not constantly reminded of Jacob. We want you to go out and meet new people, make some friends, maybe even have a new boyfriend. Honey, we just want you to be happy again. I know that's what Jacob would want for you too" Dad said.  
"Okay, maybe you are right. When and where am I going?" I asked.  
"You will be leaving in a week, and we have enrolled you at a boarding school in New York called Yancy Academy" mom said.  
The whole week went by faster than I would have imagined possible and before I knew it I was at the Seattle airport saying goodbye to my family.  
I knew I would miss my crazy aunt Alice and her obsession with shopping and designer clothes. I would miss aunt Rosalie who loved me like her own child. I would definitely miss my funny uncle Emmett, and serious uncle Jasper. I would miss my grandparents who loved me so much.  
It was my parents who I would miss the most though, needs to say that it was a very tearful goodbye.  
Throughout the entire plane ride I wondered about how different my life would be now. I had never been away from my family for any length of time. I also had never spent much time around humans and suddenly I was going to live with them.  
Soon enough the plane ride was over. As I was leaving the airport I noticed how different New York is from Forks.  
"Where to?" asked the Cab driver as I got into the yellow Taxi cab.  
"Yancy academy" I told him.  
"Oh, you must be a rich girl. Only rich people can afford to send their kids to Yancy" he said.  
"I wouldn't say that" I said.  
Of course my parents would send me to a fancy boarding school. They have bloated bank accounts all over the world, they could afford anything.  
As we pulled into the school I noticed how huge it was, at least it seemed huge.  
I unloaded my luggage from the cab and entered the building.  
"What's your name young lady?" asked the receptionist.  
"I'm Renesmee Cullen" I told her.'  
"Oh yes, I have all of your transcripts and other information right here"  
"Here's your schedule, and some information about the school. Classes start tomorrow" she said.  
"Oh, and here is your room key. Your parents paid extra so you don't have a roommate" she told me.  
"Thanks" I said as I took my stuff and left.  
Of course my parents would want me to have a room to myself. It's easier to keep the secret that way.  
As I was walking through the halls I came across the strangest scent I had ever smelt before. It wasn't vampire, shapeshifter, werewolf, or hybrid like me. However, it wasn't human either.  
I decided to follow the strange scent to see where it would lead me.  
As I came around the corner, that's when I saw him for the first time. He was extremely handsome with black hair and sea green eyes. When he turned around and saw me his eyes went wide as he saw me.  
"Who are you? I've never seen you before?" he asked.  
"Renesmee Cullen. I'm new here"  
I realized the strange scent was coming from him.  
"I'm Percy Jackson, nice to meet you"  
"You too" I said.  
"I hope we have some classes together. I'd like to see you again" he said.  
"Me too, I'd like to see you again. I hope we do have some classes together" I said.  
"I have to go unpack now" I said.  
"Okay, I hope to see you soon" he said.  
I had to figure out what he was. Was he a friend or foe?  
I had no idea, but I intended to find out.  
**Please Review**


	3. Author's Note

**A/N: I'm putting this story on hold for now. I need to read the Percy Jackson series again before I can continue.**


End file.
